


Enemy of the State

by Malzysaur



Series: From Zero to Hero [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cat antics, Fluff, Kitten, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur
Summary: Five times Zero proves she can be a little shit and one time she is exactly what her dads need.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: From Zero to Hero [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976149
Comments: 26
Kudos: 67





	Enemy of the State

**Author's Note:**

> The following antics were inspired by my own cat and Shrimp aka Shramp from TikTok. Unbeta'd so all errors are my own, which I will hopefully be fixing tomorrow after some sleep!

“Don’t you dare,” Michael whispered low as he dared to shuffle a step closer to the kitchen counter. His head was tipped back as he focused on the kitten perched on top of the kitchen cabinets. 

Zero’s ear twitched as she reached for the potted plant sitting next to her. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing as her paw barely brushed one of the leaves. Michael’s gaze narrowed further as he used his telekinesis to scoot the pot further away from where Zero sat. Zero meowed and jumped up, clawing one of the plant’s vines as it slid across the top of the cabinet. 

“How the hell did you even get up there? You only have three legs!” he exclaimed as he watched Zero back up a little bit and bow her body. His eyes widened once he realized exactly what her posture meant. 

Zero’s eyes became engulfed by her pupils and her tail fluffed up as she focused on the plant in front of her. Her claws extended to scratch very slightly on the wood as her body began to gently rock and shimmy as she prepared to launch her attack. 

“Are you kidding me? What happened to you? You were so sweet, I swear to God, if you try to kill this plant, I will bring you back to Foster’s Ranch,” he threatened as he scooted the plant further away and tried to use his telekinesis to push Zero backwards to distract her from her sudden predatory mindset. 

Zero hissed as the invisible force pushed at her and she jumped wildly to escape it. The action distracted Michael so much that he lost his concentration on the plant and tried to focus on Zero to make sure she was safe. As soon as he had her cradled in his telekinesis the plant he had tried to save crashed to the floor and caused him to jump. Zero was dropped back down on the cabinet as his concentration was brought back to the mess that was created. Something he was trying desperately to keep from happening. As Michael stood staring at the mess of dirt on the counter and splaying out on the kitchen floor Zero jumped down from the cabinet. Although she had no real hand in creating the mess, she started to purr as she jumped down another level onto the kitchen floor where she proceeded to roll around in the dirt. 

“Just gotta rub it in don’t you. You think we can get this cleaned up and hide the evidence from your other dad before he gets home?” he asked softly as he moved forward to sweep the dirt off the counter and onto the floor where it rained onto Zero, darkening her white coat as she scooted through the mess. Michael sighed as he watched her gnaw on one of the vines. “You’re going to need a bath,” he uttered as he skirted around the dirt halo to grab a broom and dustpan from the closet. 

Zero flipped over onto her back and stared at Michael upside down. He could see the smug smile on her lips as she meowed at him, a strange mix of purring and a lower register of a self-satisfied noise. Michael only glared at her before he gently nudged her out of the mess with the broom and proceeded to clean up the spilled dirt. 

\----

A soft tinkering noise leaked into Alex’s conscious first before a loud bang startled him fully awake. The room was still pitch black. Michael snored softly at his side as he glared out into the darkness trying to figure out what it was that woke him. His ears strained for a moment before the sounds of claws skittering over his wooden floors alerted him to exactly what it was. Before he had the chance to lean over and switch on a bedside lamp a loud thunk sounded from Michael’s side of the bed. There was a moment of silence before some of the bottles and other detritus Michael kept on the table at his side of the bed started to fall and crash to the floor. Alex groaned and pulled the blanket over his head as he tried to block out the noises, but he could hear Zero swatting something around on the floor. Whatever the item was must have gotten stuck somewhere because the next thing Alex heard was Zero jumping up onto the dresser against the wall next to his closet. 

“Zero, no,” he hissed, trying his best to not wake Michael who he felt starting to move next to him. 

Zero meowed, uncaring of the early hour and skittered across the dresser knocking over bottles and other items. Alex groaned as he ducked under the blanket again, trying to block out what was going on in their bedroom. He felt Michael’s arm tighten around his waist as the cowboy nuzzled into his neck. 

“I’m voting she’s your cat before the sun is up,” Michael's sleep rough voice uttered into Alex’s neck. 

Alex sighed, his eyes closing for a second as he heard Zero run out of the bedroom and skitter across the wooden floor of the hallway before it faded for a moment. Alex laid still for a beat, hoping the silence would remain and he could go back to sleep, but then Zero zoomed back down the hall. There was another split second of silence before the small furball landed on the bed between the two men. Both Alex and Michael groaned as the kitten zoomed around the bed, her claws digging into their flesh as she scrambled over blankets and sheets and between the peaks and valleys of their bodies. 

“Oh my god! This is why you can’t sleep all day,” Michael groaned as he rolled away from Alex and pawed at his lamp until he found the chain to cast the warm glow through the bedroom. 

Alex pushed himself to sit against the headboard, his eyes still heavy with sleep as he watched Zero skitter off the end of the bed and scramble to hide underneath. His arms hung heavily against the comforter as he stared blearily out into the middle distance. 

“She really fooled us,” he muttered as he spied a Chapstick container between the bedroom and the hall and a small collection of pens scattered between the closet and the bed.

“Is it wrong to give her something to make her settle down?” Michael asked as he yawned. 

Alex huffed, an amused smirk on his lips as he flopped back down into his pillows, “She’s still a baby. As annoying as we think this is now, soon we’ll miss these days,” he reasoned sagely as he welcomed Michael back into his arms as soon as the cowboy flicked off his lamp and fell back to join Alex. 

Michael hummed as he pulled Alex close and nuzzled under his chin, “Stop sounding so smart at two thirty in the morning,” he teased as he kissed Alex’s neck before sighing and letting his eyes close again. 

As Alex floated back into sleep be felt Zero jump up onto the foot of the bed. She slowly made her way up and nestled herself in between their chests where she curled into a small ball. Her soft purrs lulled Alex into a blissfully dreamless sleep for the rest of the night. 

\----

Michael was beyond exhausted as he shuffled up the front step of his home he shared with Alex. He had debated going to The Pony to sling back a couple of beers with Maria and swindle a few suckers in pool, but the thought of curling up on the sofa with Alex and Zero pulled him home. There was a moment where he marveled at how far he’d come in his life where a domestic night at home outweighed slinging back drinks at The Pony. He could almost hear Isobel giving him shit in her loving sisterly way. He huffed at himself as he pushed the door open. 

Any plans of a simple night in left him as soon as panicked cries hit his ears. He was alert in a moment, his heart shaking up his chest as he hurried inside, the loud, yowling cries of Zero making his blood run cold. He could hear her, but had yet to see her as he hurried deeper into the house.

“Zero!” he called as he began to follow her crying back towards the bathroom. They usually kept the door closed because of Zero’s propensity for shredding toilet paper, but as Michael neared the room, he noticed in their rush to leave in the morning the door had been left open. He skidded to a stop in the doorway and gasped as the sight that greeted him. 

Zero had somehow managed to pull the entire shower curtain, bar and all, down and tangled herself in the mess of plastic. Small bits of shower curtain littered the floor as Zero thumped around in the tub, trying to escape the accidental prison she had created. Michael groaned, the adrenaline fizzing out quickly as he moved to kneel next to the tub to start to untangle the kitten from the shower curtain. 

“Alex is going to kill both of us, although, I have no idea which one of us it was that left the door open today, maybe I can blame him, huh?” he murmured softly as he finally pulled Zero free of the curtain. She zoomed into his arms and dug her claws into his shirt at his shoulder, meowing softly as she settled against him.

Michael hummed softly as he rocked back to his feet. He gently cradled Zero against his shoulder as he walked out of the bathroom to help her get more settled down. He lowered himself onto the sofa and leaned into the armrest as he gently stroked a hand along her back. Soon her erratic heartbeat settled and she nuzzled his neck, her sandpaper rough tongue licked at the underside of his jaw as she purred. Michael grinned as he let himself relax and forget the mess in the bathroom in favor of snuggling Zero as his eyes started to flutter. He kicked his legs up onto the coffee table and vaguely thought about starting something for supper, but soon the warmth of Zero and her rhythmic purring lulled him into a light sleep as the stress of the day melted away.

\----

Alex stood at the end of the walkway blinking at Michael and the lump of white fur at the end of a hot pink leash. He tried very hard not to laugh but Maria was not as considerate. The woman couldn’t help her giggling as she watched Michael try to reason with a kitten. Spring had come in softly and the weather was perfect for walking and enjoying the outdoors, something Michael really wanted to do with Zero too so he’d picked up a cat harness and leash a couple weeks ago. Alex loved him for the thought, but it was Maria who had talked them into trying it after they shared lunch together. 

“You only talked him into it so you could laugh at him, huh?” Alex asked her with a grin as he glanced over his shoulder to where she stood, a bright smile on her face. 

Maria tried to look serious as she moved to stand closer to Alex, her arm hooked with his, “I thought he’d have her trained on it by now,” she stated as she leaned a little more fully against Alex. 

Alex easily accepted her weight as he watched Michael nudge at Zero with his toe. He snorted when the kitten let out an extremely pathetic meow while not even moving a muscle. He squeezed Maria’s arm, “It’s the thought that counts, right? This is the first day since he had the idea that we had free, besides, cats aren’t like dogs, they don’t just…know how to walk on a leash,” he tried to reason as he came to the defense of his boyfriend. 

Maria snorted as she started to pull Alex along towards Michael to see if they could help coax the kitten into at least standing up, “She looks to sad Guerin, maybe you could just hold her for her first walk around the block while she gets used to the feeling of a harness,” she suggested as they came to stand before the alien and the kitten. 

Michael frowned at her and watched as she crouched down to gently scratch behind Zero’s ears, “Are all cats like this? Why would she just want to be drug along?” he muttered mostly to himself as he bent down and scooped Zero up. She meowed pitifully while her body remained lax. As soon as Michael cradled her against his chest she twisted and clawed her way up to settle on his shoulder. 

Alex grinned and cocked his head, “Seems like she’s more parrot than cat,” he teased as Zero settled into a seated position on Michael’s shoulder, her tail curled around his neck as she finally seemed to realize she was outside. Her little pink nose flared as she scented the air, her green eyes brimming with excitement as she watched birds flutter around a tree at the end of their block.

Maria moved to resume her possession of Alex’s arm as they all three walked towards the end of the walkway, “I need to get a photo for Liz, Rosa, and Iz, they will love this,” she announced as she worked her phone free from her jeans pocket. She grinned at the unimpressed look on Michael’s face as she snapped the picture. 

Alex grinned as he stepped forward to kiss his cheek, “You look lovely sweetheart,” he teased and then leaned close to Maria to whisper to her, “make sure you send me one too.”

Michael rolled his eyes at them, but couldn’t help the soft smile on his face. So far it had been a perfect day for them and he intended to enjoy it for as long as he could. Zero seemed settled on her perch as he took up the lead position, Maria and Alex following closely behind as they slowly made their way around the block. A couple of the neighborhood kids approached Michael to ask if they could pet his cat, and just a couple hundred feet from home Zero had climbed down from his shoulder and started to tentatively explore the world. She didn’t fully understand how to walk on a leash, but she’d gotten used to the harness and didn’t just flop over onto her side.

\----

Michael and Alex’s hot breathes twist and mingle together between them. The cowboy holds himself aloft with one arm while the other one slowly makes a path down Alex’s sweat slicked chest. He curls his nails into the soft hairs that pepper a train down towards Alex's pelvis. Alex groans as he arches up into the touch. His tongue peeks out from his lips as his wide eyes look up and drink in the gorgeous face above him haloed by soft curls. He smiles softly as he lifts a hand to cup Michael’s cheek and pull him down for a hungry kiss. Michael’s hips stutter at the action before they angle up as he thrusts into Alex. The hand Alex has against his side spasms as he pulls back to let out a lewd moan. 

“Fuck yeah Alex,” Michael encourages as he ducks down to nip along Alex’s neck. He reaches the airman’s rock hard, leaking cock and he wraps his calloused fingers around the rigid girth to give him a few lazy pulls. 

“Oh shit, Guerin,” Alex murmurs as his hips jut up, chasing after the beautiful friction Michael provides around his needy cock. 

“Yeah, you like that Alex?” he grunts as he snaps his hips forward. Alex jumps up the bed a little at the power of the thrust, his back arched as a low moan slips from his lips. 

Alex shifts a little, a smirk flicking across his lips as he grips Michael’s waist and pushes him over and onto his back. Alex scrambles to straddle Michael’s hips. He reaches behind him to grip the cowboy’s cock and guide it into his weeping hole. He shivers as he lowers himself down, swallowing Michael’s entire length. His palms press down against Michael’s chest as his head falls back and he sighs, flexing around Michael’s cock as he slowly grinds his hips.

“Shit, Alex, fuck, I won’t last long like this,” the alien pants as he stares up at Alex, his eyes already exploded with ecstasy as his hands move to grip the airman’s hips to help raise and lower him along his length.

A smug grin curls along Alex’s lips as he finds his rhythm. He licks his lips again and uses his advantage to truly torture Michael. He works his hips in a circular motion while he moves his hands over his own chest and stomach, groaning and panting as he touches and teases himself. His actions are spurred on by the way Michael groans and bucks and swears beneath him. Alex’s eyes flutter closed as he just enjoys the sensations shooting along his nerves and the way he fucks himself so slowly on Michael’s cock. He wants to draw it out for as long as he can stand, edging Michael close to the end only to back off and wait to start again.

Alex’s eyes fluttered open as he started to feel his own fall into pleasure. He rocked his hips harder, chasing the feeling, and just as he felt like he was about to free fall, a sharp pain pierced his thigh. He yelped and jumped away from the pain, landing on his side next to Michael who also yelped out in pain. The only clue to what had happened came in the sound of claws scrapping against the floor as Zero ran out of the room. 

“What the fuck?” Michael panted as he pushed himself to sit up. He used his telekinesis to turn on the bedroom's main light as he inspected the long scratch across his hip where Zero had gotten him after she’d jumped away from where she’d clawed Alex’s thigh. Blood welled up along the line of the cut, but didn’t spill over too much as he poked at the wound. 

Alex hissed as he inspected his own wound, though his was much deeper and only seemed to be two little pricks where dark, red blood welled up from where Zero had really sunk her claws in. He looked over to try and figure out what had happened and all he could figure was that Zero was trying to jump up and join them on the bed, but had misjudged her trajectory and had to claw at the men to keep from falling.

“Well, that’s a real mood killer,” Alex muttered with a frown as he watched Michael shift off the bed and grab a pair of briefs from the floor so he could walk to the bathroom. 

Michael only huffed in response before he disappeared into the hall. Alex frowned as he settled against his pillows, careful to keep his thigh held up so the blood didn’t get on the sheets. He watched Michael come back with a handful of band aids and antibiotic ointment. He laid his wares out on the mattress as he settled into a cross legged position facing Alex. He used a warm washcloth to wipe at the blood before he dried the area with clean paper towels. He applied the ointment before easing a band aid over the wound. He leaned close to kiss the affected area and smiled up at Alex. 

“Just wait until we have kids,” he teased with an arched brow. 

Alex blushed at the thought, but smiled as he pulled Michael close to kiss him, “Something tells me they’d cause less injuries,” he muttered as he pulled his boyfriend down to settle in for the night. He didn’t bother with clothes as he wrapped himself around Michael, a warm smile on his lips despite their sex being interrupted. 

Michael hummed, his fingers dancing softly along Alex’s sides, “I guess I would hope our kids would also know better than to claw us to pieces,” he stated with a soft yawn. 

Alex just smiled and kissed the crown of Michael’s head, “Yeah, our kids are going to be the best,” he stated as he gave himself over to sleep. The last thing he felt was Michael humming in agreement and Zero coming up onto the bed at their feet to settle between Alex’s legs. 

\----

Alex wiped his sweaty palms against his black, slack clad thighs for what felt like the hundredth time. He had taken the day off work, something Michael had no idea about, and had Isobel help him decorate their home in preparation of them celebrating their two-year anniversary. It was a huge deal to Alex and he wanted to make it special for Michael. He’d spent most of the day in the kitchen with Rosa and Isobel making up all of Michael’s favorite dishes for supper before Rosa left to help stall Michael so Isobel and Alex could put on the final touches for the night. Isobel almost didn’t leave though, demanding she be able to record the evening. Alex finally managed to get her to leave after promising her 80% control of future wedding planning.

The sound of Michael’s truck in the driveway pulled him from his worries and he moved to stand at the end of their entryway. He was dressed simply in a pale blue button down and comfortable black slacks. He couldn’t wait to see Michael’s face as he walked in to soft candlelight and an abundance of flowers. He shifted his weight as he strained to hear Michael come up the steps. His heart picked up the pace as he heard the mechanical click of the lock disengaging on the door before it was pushed open and Michael stood in the doorway, awe sweeping over his face as the bouquet he held in his own arms dropped down to hang from his hand at his side.

“Happy two years Michael,” Alex greeted with a soft grin as he moved forward. He cupped Michael’s cheeks and pulled him into a soft kiss which seemed to kick him out of his stupor. 

“Alex…this…this looks gorgeous,” he uttered as he finally started to move forward. His dark eyes darted over the candles and flowers as he followed their lead towards the kitchen. 

Alex grinned at the sound of awe in his voice, “Your sister and Rosa helped me out today. I, uh, took the day off so I could make everything perfect for you,” he admitted, his cheeks burning as he hurried ahead of the other man to pull his chair out for him at the kitchen table. 

Michael dropped into the chair and looked at the spread of food on the table. His stomach growled as the scents finally hit him, “Did you make all of this?” he asked as he set the bouquet he picked up on the edge of the table. 

Alex grinned as he settled in his own chair opposite Michael, “Well, Izzy helped me a lot with the cooking and Rosa provided some of the secrets to Arturo’s recipes,” he shared as he uncorked a bottle of red wine. He poured them each a glass. 

Michael pulled his cowboy hat from his head and smiled across the table at Alex. His heart thudded in his chest as the reality of them hit him. This was for real. Alex was his and he was Alex’s, forever. They had fought and clawed their way back to each other. They suffered and endured so much to be here, and it was perfect. Michael never knew he could ever feel this much happiness nor did her ever think he’d get his own happy ending. He lifted his glass as Alex did to cheers to them both. 

Dinner went smoothly, music played softly in the background and only after listening closely did Michael realize it was Alex playing. He commented on it and was rewarded with a soft blush from the airman. They both cleaned up the dishes before they retired to the sofa with another glass of wine each. Alex pulled Michael against his chest; his arms wrapped securely around the cowboy. He nuzzled against the back of Michael’s neck as his fingers teased the hem of the cowboy’s shirt to feel his heated skin. 

“Mmm, you should call Zero,” Alex whispered into Michael’s ear after they traded a couple lazy kisses. 

Michael arched a brow at the request, but the earnest look on Alex’s face had him yelling out the kitten’s name. She had become accustomed to her name of course, and usually came running when called or whenever someone shook the treat tin. Michael called again and soon a soft tinkling and meowing sounded from their bedroom as Zero came trotting into the living room. The tinkling was new, but Alex revealed why as soon as the kitten jumped up onto the other end of the sofa. She meowed as she balanced across the mess of legs to finally settle against Michael’s chest. 

Alex shifted a little bit and cleared his throat, “I picked up a new collar for Zero today, you should, uhm, look at it,” he advised as he moved to sit up a little bit more, careful not to disturb Zero. 

Michael’s face scrunched up with more confusion as he shifted a hand to hold Zero gently as his other hand gently lifted her head so he could see the pink plaid collar around her neck. He was about the ask what the significance of the collar was when the glint of a silver ring caught his attention and stole his breath. Alex felt the moment Michael noticed the ring. He reached around the alien to unclasp the collar and ease the ring into his hand. Michael set Zero down on the floor as he moved to face Alex. He had no words as he stared at the airman, his heart beating hard against his ribs. 

Alex smiled as he gently lifted Michael’s left hand, “I have dreamed of this moment countless times since that first night we spent together in the toolshed behind my house. I had a million scenarios worked out on how I would ask you to marry me, but none of them ever felt as perfect at this moment does. We have been together, officially, for two years. Before that we had ten years of hurt, love, and sadness. Although I hated not having you back then, I would never trade it because it meant it brought us both to this point. I love you more than I know how to put into words and I can’t live the rest of my life without you, so, Michael Guerin, I am hoping you’ll do me the honor of marrying me?” Alex asked as he looked deep into Michael’s eyes. 

The alien was struck speechless. Tears rolled down his cheeks from Alex’s impassioned speech. He wiped them way and felt himself nodding before a sob broke out of his lips and he jumped into Alex’s arms, knocking him back against the armrest, “Of course I’ll marry you Alex, I’m not ever letting you go ever again,” he uttered wetly into Alex’s neck as he hugged the airman. He felt a kiss against his temple before he pushed back and let Alex slip the ring onto his finger. 

“I was really hoping you’d say yes,” he teased as he wiped at his own tears, though the smile on his face was so bright. 

Michael chuckled and shook his head as he held his hand up and admired the band on his finger, the symbol of their love and devotion to each other. He couldn’t hold back the grin on his lips as he realized it meant he would spend forever with the love of his life. Not many people ever got this lucky in life, and he never dared dream he could be one of them. Suddenly his future bloomed bright before him. 

Not to be forgotten, Zero meowed almost proudly as she jumped up to settle between the two men. They both laughed and folded together to gently hug her between them. She purred happily as she enjoyed the attention from both men. She nuzzled under both their chins as her tail swished happily, the candles reflecting off the band on Michael’s hand as he held his family close, his heart full.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
